Midnight's Sidekick
by TrinityVex34
Summary: When the pro-hero Midnight is thrusted into a new world and meets a stranger, some interesting things happen. Oneshot, lemon at the end.
1. The Hero and the Lover

A young man awoke to feeling two oddly shaped pillows cushioning his head from both his left and right side. His eyes remained shut as he continued to feel the pillows. "_Hm, these feel like-"_ the man's eyes shot open to reveal that he was not feeling pillows, but rather two, large breasts. He slowly looked up, anticipating the inevitable beating he would receive from the no-doubt irate woman they belonged to. But in the same vain, if she hadn't killed him at this point, maybe she wasn't _that_ bad.

"Oh, you seem to like them a lot!" the woman said as she gently ran her hands through the man's messy, long, red hair, leaning down and giving a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you enjoy my company," she said inches from his ear, her heavy breaths brushing up against the side of his head.

"W-who are you? And how did I get here?" the twenty five year old asked looking up with his emerald green eyes, peering back into her sky blue orbs with displayed a keen interest in him. She cupped his cheeks and gave him a love, passionate kiss on the lips before giving him an answer, a slim string of saliva connecting their tongues.

"I'm the R-rated hero: Midnight, and you drunkenly brought me here to your bachelor pad," she said, before cuddling up with the unknown drunkard.

"What do you mean _drunkenly brought you here_?" the man asked. As Midnight grabbed his head and buried it in her bust.

"I'll tell you, but first…" Nemuri Kayama cooed as she activated her quirk, the sleep inducing cloud drifting over to the tired-looking young man. "You need to relax, and rest," she finished as the man fell asleep in her arms for the second time. When he woke up, he felt a lot more energized and ready for the day. However, it was noon, and he was no longer sleeping with the self-proclaimed 'Midnight'. Instead, she was sitting in his favorite swivel chair and reading his field journal in silence.

He got a better look at Nemuri, seeing her long, messy black hair tied up into a bun. She was wearing a white button-up shirt, and a proper suit jacket over it, she also wore some heels, and a pair of normal looking glasses. She was reading something that was of great value to the drowsy man. "Hey!" he shouted. "Don't touch that!" he demanded as Midnight looked at him with an inquisitive look on her face.

"I'm sorry dear, I was just a little curious about this world. You see, I'm not from here, and I was lucky enough to stumble upon you instead of some villain," Nemuri said as she put the book down, walking over to him and sitting by his side.

"Who are you, and what do you want?!" the man cried, panic finally setting in as he realized that he was in a room alone with a complete stranger.

Midnight looked genuinely hurt by the question, looking down with a sad frown painted on her face. "You… don't…. like me?" she asked, looking up.

"I'm… sorry. I didn't mean to be mean, but you did say you weren't from this world, right?" the man asked.

"Yea," Midnight replied.

"Then I guess it _is_ good you encountered me rather than anyone else, because you probably would have been killed… or worse…" the man replied, looking away as his cheeks turned a bright red.

"So you really are as sweet as I thought you were!" Nemuri said with a happy smile.

"Yea, now I'm going to go make some breakfast," the man said as he got out of bed.

"Before you do that I want to know… what's your name?"

The man turned back to face the R-rated hero, cocking his head to the side before answering. "Haisetsu Kankaku, but you can call me… _hunter_," Haisetsu said as he pulled a frying pan out from a cupboard and taking out some pancake batter from the ruined fridge in the kitchen. Midnight followed him into the kitchen and took a seat at the glass table as she poured herself a glass of water. "Please don't waste any of that water. It's hell to get some purified water 'round these parts, so please only drink that glass," the hunter said as he cooked breakfast, the smell of blueberry pancakes drifting into the air.

Hunter then served the food as he joined Nemuri at the table. "Is that so?" she asked before filling her mouth with pancake.

"Yea. the world was… destroyed about one hundred years ago, and we've been rebuilding ever since," Haisetsu said as he drank some milk.

"Interesting. What are we doing for the rest of the day?" Midnight inquired, taking another bite of pancake.

"Patrol around, scavenge some. Nothing too exciting," the man said as he sipped his coffee.

"Oh, some scavenging? What are we gonna look for?"

"Food, ammunition, medical supplies, and bottle caps," Hunter replied.

"I understand the first three, but why bottle caps?" the R-rated hero asked.

"For currency. One of the most valuable things to have is purified water, however water weighs a lot, and would be a pain to trade in, so people in the city and surrounding area use bottle caps, backed by pure water as a currency," Hunter explained as he grabbed his equipment. And headed out the door, Midnight following close behind, like a puppy following its owner. The two of them walked down fifteen flights of stairs.

"What's with the high pirch?" the X-Rated Hero asked as she walked down the final step, only to slip and fall on top of the cautious Haisetsu. "I'm sorry," Midnight appologized, looking into his deep, green eyes, almost getting lost in them.

"Would you mind getting off of me?" Hunter requested.

Midnight nodded, giving Haisetsu a flirtatious kiss on the cheek. "Enjoy that?" she asked.

Hunter chuckled before giving his answer. "What do _you_ think?" he deflected as they started to look around for a good scav spot. Finally, they found a seemingly abandoned supermarket. They entered, and started scouring the shelves.

"Hey! I think I found something over here!" Midnight shouted.

"Alright, I'll be over!" Hunter shouted back, grabbing some non-perishable cans of food. As he turned the corner, Haisetsu saw a male on top of Midnight, covering her mouth with his hands. The male's back was to him as the male spoke in Nemuri's voice.

"Hunter, are you alright?"

The sound of her voice coming out of someone else's mouth made him sick to his stomach. "What the _fuck_ are you doing to her!" Haisetsu roared as he pulled out a combat knife, charging at the assailant. He countered with what appeared to be clawed gloves. One of these clawed hands continued to cover the R-Rated hero's mouth, the claws digging into her cheeks. The other claw countered the knife strike with a powerful parry. A few scared tears ran down Nemuri's cheeks, the salty water drops mixing with the blood.

"Smnve mnore nnelf!" She pleaded, muffled by her assailant.

"Come a little closer dear!" he said in her voice, failing to coax the wastelander to come closer.

"Be quiet…" Haisetsu whispered as he pulled out a high-caliber pistol, slowly aiming it at the male's head.

"Would you really hurt me?" the attacker mocked as he put his other hand around Midnight's neck.

Hunter could hear Nemuri choking under the male's grasp. He charged the man, firing several shots, each being evaded by him. The assailant moved Midnight in front of him, using the hero as a human shield.

Midnight opened her mouth, then bit down as hard as she could, loosening the grip on her mouth. "Save yourself!" She shouted.

"No, I don't think I will," Hunter retorted as he charged at the man, his skin starting to be covered in sweat. He threw some of his sweat onto the attacker's throat.

"You fucking little shit! I'm going to make this little whore all mine once I kill you!" he shouted in his natural raspy voice, releasing his grip on Midnight's neck. "Aaaaaaah!" he screamed as the sweat began to take effect. "Its burning! My neck is burning!"

"Lets go!" Hunter ordered as Nemuri picked up some cans of food and followed him as they made their escape back to the apartment. They ran inside, slamming the door shut. As she took a breather, Midnight looked over to hunter who was putting away the cans into the cabinets. She slowly got up, cupped his cheeks and gave him a long kiss on the lips, surprise and shock over taking Haisetsu at first, but then his lips melted into place as he wrapped his arms around her, activating his quirk.

Midnight released her lips from his as a long string of saliva connected their tongues. She rested her head on his shoulder, suddenly feeling pleasure where Haisetsu was touching her. He could feel her aroused panting as he led her to his bed. "W-what are you doing?" Midnight asked with a lecherous smirk on her face.

"Well… since you were in a bit of pain back at the supermarket, I thought you could appreciate some pleasure," the eldest Kankaku son explained as he slowly laid her down onto the bed.

Nemuri began to disrobe as Haisetsu joined her on the bed, doing the same. Once they were completely in the nude, hunter pulled the covers over them as he leaned down and kissed her on the neck giving her a hickey as his hands crept up to Nemuri's waist, activating his quirk once more, this time putting every bit of pleasure he could as Midnight moaned in pleasure, wrapping her arms tightly around the emerald-eyed man as she led his fully erect rod into her entrance.

"Hhhhhnnnnn ah!" she moaned as his spear pounded her relentlessly, however the love-making was cut short as Midnight came prematurely, followed by Haisetsu releasing his load into her. The two of them collapsed into each other's arms, cuddling with nuzzles and kisses. "H-hey, honey," the R-Rated hero asked as she pulled his head into her cleavage as she continued to pant.

"Y-y-yea, Midnight?"

"How d-does your quirk work? Also, you can call me Nemuri."

"To put it simply, I can make others experience a certain sensation when throwing my sweat at someone. It has to touch skin for it to work, and it can only be one thing, like you feel like you're burning, or as if you are experiencing an acid burn, or pleasure, or numbing," Haisetsu explained as Nemuri combed through his long, messy, red hair with the most horny face he had ever seen.

"That's such a cute quirk, now get over here, I wanna snuggle up with you!" she said pulling him deeper into her bust.

The two of them fell asleep in each other's embrace as the wasteland around them continued to devour those without resolve and cunning. This is but one of many stories of those from the world of heroes entering the world of ruin.


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey y'all! I just wanted to let you guys know that I'll be moving all of my stories over to Archive Of Our Own. It may seem sudden, but I will let you guys know as to _why_ I'm doing this once I've transfered everything over to AO3. I'll still be posting here, but I'll just being using AO3 as my main place I'll be posting and as a backup in case this account goes down.


	3. FOLLOW UP

Hey guys here's the second announcement! I've got my AO3 account and its under the name TrinityVex36. I've posted Love Finally Found there and will start the transfer process over the next week/ week and a half. That should give me enough time to finish this all up! Thanks for understanding!

Now as for the reason why I'm moving my stuff. About a day or two ago I got a review on my most recent lemon: Love Finally Found. It was curious but alarming, saying that I had supposedly violated rules for graphic sexual content. If you guys or gals have read more than two of my stories, y'all know that I like to have my sex scenes detailed so that they can be as appealing as possible. I looked into the reviewer (Who I shall not name) and realized that I was not the first person to be contacted in this way. My story was added to a group, without my knowledge, called Reportable Lemons. I contacted this user through the PM function (which is how she should have contacted me about the policy violation to begin with), only to discover she wasn't an admin. This vexed me to no end, as she had done this to countless others, more than three thousand people to be exact. And _that_ is why I'm making the move to AO3. Thanks soooooooo much for understanding :)


End file.
